DBZ Xmas Songs! Reloaded!
by DuoMaxwell2x4
Summary: This was originally made between 11/28/02-11/22/05 It is as the title says, though I suggest reading Chapter 3 before you hate me and stop reading, that one is the best one in my opinion, But I warn you now most of these are NOT Kakarotto friendly...
1. Vejita the Saiyan Prince: Rudolf Remix

Well as I said in my profile Im going to upload some fics from my old account. These are unchanged so forgive the noobish-ness. Also although I do like Yaoi I am 'not' a fan of the KakorottoxVejita pairing so please dont take offence if your yaoi fans of this pairing XP.

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or the original versions of these songs they belong to their original owners

You know Nappa and Raditz and Kakorotto Brolli and Bardock and Turels and Toma But do you recall, the most famous Saiyan of all

Vejita the Saiyan Prince Had a very shiny glow And if you ever saw it You would even say it blows (Like a Super Saiyan)  
All of the other Saiyans, used to cower away with fear (Just like Krillin)  
They never let poor Veji Join any Saiyan cheers (because he was busy)

Then one foggy earth'n day Kakorotto came to say Veji I am Gay, that's Right Won't you stay with me tonight?

Then Veji was disgusted (Woldn't you be?)  
As he slowly walked away (I would too...)  
Wondering if it was safe to stay on this planet (Are you nusts?)  
Or to just plain leave (In his space ship!)

Well hope you liked it gatta go Ja! 


	2. Grandpa Got Blown Up By A DeathBall!

Heres Chapter 2! Remember these are a repost from my old account and are unchanged enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or the original versions of these songs they belong to their original owners.

Grampa got blown up by a deathball...  
Sung by: Goten.

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

You see he had went to palanet Kanassa and clearing the planet with his friends They looked at the moon and turned Ozaru and squished all the inhabitants Flat...

I the next morning there was an attack they were chating all so friendly Then a Kanassian came out of nowhere and choped his neck...

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

Now we all know the reason he has visions But that is not the point You see he was having visions of Kakorotto and if it where not for that he would of lived...

If it where not for Kakorotto He would most likely be still alive Kakorotto is the cause of all our Problems and if you dont belive in that you deserve to fry Deserve to Fry!

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

You see I dont understand If he could servive all the other attacks He should still be able to suvive Freeza Even with his lack of blood and all the other Gash's on his back...

I'm warning everyone while I can that they better watch out for themselve Kakorotto is very dangous and how his family suvives him we have no clue...

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

(Sing it Gohan!)

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

Grampa got blown up by a deathball Flying up to stop Freeza He had another vison and that was of Kakorotto...

Gohan: Have a nice afterlife Grampa! 


	3. Dragon Balls: Jingle Bells Remix

Here's Chapter 3 of DBZ Xmas songs and my personal favorite~! Remember these are a repost from my old account and are unchanged, enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or the original versions of these songs they belong to their original owners.

Dragon Balls: A Jingle Bells remix!

Dragon Balls Kakorotto Falls Piccolo Hurlz an egg Bulma's mobil losts it's wheel and Veji got Away,YAY!

Dragon Balls Chioutzu's small Dende Hatches the egg Bulma fix's her small car And Veji took Ballet

Flying through the air with plains crashing down Trunks is really drunk tonight 'Cause Dende was Around

Then he Found Goten with wisky in his hand they Raided Chi-Chi's Seller and they Gulped it all down!

Oh Dragon Balls Ikaris Stall's While Gohan slips away Chi-Chi's pan goes Kabam When Gohan is half way,Slam!

Dragon Balls Yamucha calls His lover Tien They run away together,Hey!  
And elope when they get The-re! 


	4. DBZ's Night Before Xmas

Here's Chapter 4 of DBZ Xmas songs remember these are a repost from my old account and are unchanged enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or the original versions of these songs they belong to their original owners.

It was the night before x-mas and all through the house, Everyone was screaming because of Kakorotto spouse.

At first everything was fine while Chi-Chi was cooking, Then Kakorotto came in wanting cookie.

He was looking and picking and tasting many things, Until Chi-Chi saw him and began to scream.

Just like a banshe, which she really is, she took out her frying pan and showed him just what it is.

A deadly weapon to Saiya-jin cause, its even more fersome then the mall's Santa Clause.

Ranting and Raving after she wacked him on the head, she walked into the kitchen to see two little kids.

One with hair as puple as it gets, though he just claims it's lavender as not to be embaressed.

The other was alot like his father in more ways than one, which we all know that his father is Kakorotto the stupid bum.

The two sat there with satisfide faces and buldging stomaches, until they saw Chi-Chi with here frying pan and began to ruckus.

They went faster then ever as they ran for there lifes, They looked for many people that they could bribe:

They tried Gohan, Tien, Chioutzu, and Krillin. They even went as far as trying Yamucha and Vejita that where sitting in the den. But not only them oh no thats not all. They tried 17 and 18 who where standing in the hall.

They scampered and hurried as fast as they could, they even stopped for a breath even though they didn't know if they should.

Then finaly they have gotten away, to even a place where they could stay.

There was no way she could reach them Trunks Said, Then Goten Suggested they should go to bed.

But little did they know that Chi-Chi could Fly, using the Nimbus Cloud which was on her side.

But enough about them they'll get what they diserve, but for not it to Gohan and Videl so listen as we observe.

They thought they where alone up in the guest room, but unfortunatly for them it was Really Vejita's room.

Vejita was bored of all there mindless chatter, so he went up to his room to take a shower.

But low and behold there was the site, that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

There was Gohan and Videl on his bed, Doing somthing unapropriate for all little kids.

Chi-Chi Returned with the toddlers in tow, But all of a sudden she heard a scream she and all people would know.

It was Vejita to Chi-Chi's suprise, then somthing else there caught her eye.

Gohan and Videl soon relized there guests, They pulled up the covers to avoid the rest.

Later the next day Chi-Chi was happy, chating to everyone about Grandbabies.

While Goten and Trunks stayed up in there room, and Gohan and Videl thought about there doom. 


	5. Joy To The World: Vejita

Okay heres Chapter 5! Remember this is all unchanged and its original version I just moved it from my old account enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ or the original versions of these songs they belong to their original owners.

Warning: some words may seem a bit graphic to some people but I tried not to do it that way...I should probably move the rating up...

p.s. THIS IS NOT FOR KAKAROTTO LOVERS DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE HIM ENOUGH TO STUPIDLY FLAME SOMEONE WHO WARNED YOU NOT TO READ! unless you enjoy some kakarotto bashing once in a while.

Vejita is singing this song

Joy to the WORLD Kakarotto's dead, I went up and blew off his head!

I dragged away his body and fed it to the sorry,

ugly stupid pink blob, yes the ugly stupid pink blob,

because he is some kind of weird cannibal.

Joy to the WORLD the wench is dead, I went up and cut off her legs!

she never should of opened them, cause she's always sticking somthin in them,

oh I dont wanna know what it was, I dont wanna know what any of it was,

But I do know that she was the biggest whore.

Joy to the world I am finally free, And now I can stop singing!

My enemy's are dead, Thats all that can be said,

I'm free to roam anywhere, any and everywhere,

And I can finally find a way to regrow my tail! 


End file.
